Possessed
by moviemaniac217
Summary: After Rogue returns from a vacation in Germany with Kurt, all seems fine. But when Rogue starts going through a series of changes, including control over her powers and a major personality shift, is all truly well? Or is there a more sinister explanation?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I've been having a lot of fun experimenting with storylines that think a little out of the box, or at least I try to think out of the box. This is based a little bit on the legend of Lorelei, but there will definitely be plenty of twists to it. Hope you all enjoy. ~ moviemaniac217

* * *

Rogue inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool breeze as it wafted over her and rustled the leaves on the trees around her. She was glad that she had let Kurt talk her into coming to Germany to meet his adopted parents, Hans and Sophia. They had been wonderful, taking her under their wings and making her part of the family. Never in her life had she felt so much love directed at her, regardless of her mutation, and she had to admit that it felt wonderful.

She jumped slightly at a sudden bamph and flash of light that appeared beside her. "Kurt," she grumbled, smile pulling at her lips," What did Ah tell ya about poppin' up in front of people."

"But _schwester,_" he wheedled her, lips pulled back from his fangs in teasing smile," Vhy valk up to someone vhen you can teleport? I zink zat it makes perfect sense."

"So ya'll decided tah actually use ya mind?" she teased," And Ah thought ya were just mah mindless fuzzy brother."

He stuck out his tongue at her before he turned and stared down from the top of Lorelei Rock, watching a few birds skimming along the top of the deep waters of the Rhine River. "It really is a long drop huh?" he commented," I vouldn't like to fall, zis part of the river is za most dangerous place in the Upper Middle Rhine Valley."

"Did ya'll read that out of the guidebook?" she asked, raising an eyebrow," Because Ah do recall something like that bein' in one of them."

"Ya," he said, a faint splash of purple staining his blue fur.

Rogue started to laugh at the sheepish look on his face. "What? Mah own brother has ta read guidebooks so he can tell his sistah about Germany? Ah thought that accent of yah's was German, Kurt."

He scowled at her playfully. "Hey don't blame za fuzzy dude," he said and crossed his arms," I've never been to zis part of Germany before."

"Well it was sure nahce that Hans and Sophia decided tah take us on this trip, Ah've never had so much fun in mah life."

"Speaking of vich, zey want us back at za car so we can check into za hotel."

He reached out and linked her arm with his," Shall ve?"

"Aren't ya forgetting somethin'?" she asked and pressed a button on his image inducer, effectively turning the fuzzy blue mutant into a normal human.

He chuckled," Sorry, I forgot zat I turned it off earlier."

She smiled. "Now are ya going ta teleport us back ta the car, or do Ah have ta absorb ya and do it mahself?"

He winked and they both disappeared in a flash of light and a puff of sulfurous smoke.

* * *

Rogue closed the door to her hotel room and flopped back onto the bed with a contented sigh. She still couldn't believe that she had let her brother talk her into having _sauerbraten _for dinner. It was definitely an acquired taste, she thought as she got up to run the water for a bath, barely keeping herself from shuddering at the memory of the sour and acidic taste of the marinade.

She added some rose scented bubble bath and slipped beneath the thick layer of foam. It felt so good to finally relax; her muscles were aching from all the walking she had done, exploring ancient castles and the breathtaking German countryside with her brother. What a shame they both had to leave for home on an afternoon flight tomorrow, she could have happily stayed another week just drinking in the sights.

She smiled as she thought about how much she felt at home here in a place she'd never been to until now.

_It must be because of mah mutation, _she thought_, Ah picked up Kurt's love of his home country, just like Ah picked up Remy's love of New Orleans. _

She paused as her mind finally registered that thought. Since when had she started thinking about the swamp rat? She hadn't seen him since that night in Blood Moon Bayou, even though every now and then she'd get the feeling that someone was watching her. Was he still watching over her as he promised? Did he know that she'd left for Germany with Kurt? She was willing to bet that he did, he seemed to know everything.

Rogue shook her head, forcing herself to derail that train of thought. She so did not care what that swamp rat was up to. She got out of the tub and viciously toweled her body dry and changed into a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. As she slid under the covers, another thought struck her. When had he become a swamp rat?

Groaning, she picked up a book that she had borrowed from the hotel's library and started to read, easily translating the German into English in her mind courtesy of Kurt's psyche. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips; her mutation might be the cruel, but it did have its perks.

Soon she was lost in the story she was reading, a myth about the Siren Lorelei, which was slightly ironic considering they were staying at the _Weinen Sirene Hotel_ [Weeping Siren Hotel]. It all seemed so real to her, she almost felt as though she was there; like she was the one who was luring the unsuspecting sailors to their deaths in the deep, dangerous waters of the Rhine, or she was exacting some revenge for a terrible wrong that had been committed against her.

She blinked and closed the book with a firm clap. An over-active imagination almost seemed to be a by product of her mutation; ever since her powers had manifested she'd been rather jumpy, and it wasn't just because of her fear of hurting people.

She glanced at the clock and almost swore. It was way later than she thought, and they had to get up early in order to make it to the Frankfurt airport in time to catch their flight. She set the book back on the nightstand and flicked off the light before snuggling down into her pillows and covers.

Images of a maiden with a wreath of stars in her hair followed her as she quickly slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Light flickered along the darkness of the Rhine River, lights that shone with beauty never meant to be seen by human eyes. They twirled and spun, trailing showers of glittering sparks like meteors while they performed an intricate dance.

Closer and closer they came, rising into the air to form a column of light. The sparks continued to dance through the air, stitching it together into an ethereal form that floated above the water. Her hair was long and shimmered with a copper glow, a stark contrast to her white gown and the twinkling crown of stars in her hair.

She began to hum absentmindedly, reaching out to find the Chosen One. She couldn't have left already could she? No, there she was, in her hotel. A cruel smile stretched across her face, her luckless victim couldn't have been more obliging if she'd decided to sleep here in the middle of the Rhine.

Quickly she dissolved her body back into the dust from which it came and floated over the water. She skirted along the edge of the town unseen, until she reached an imposing five story hotel with a sign that pictured a woman kneeling on the rocks and weeping. Her invisible face smiled once again as she spotted a piece of paper with the familiar phrase, 'She is here,' attached to a corner of it, well away from prying eyes.

The dust followed a clearly marked path to one of the rooms, slipping under the door without a whisper. It hovered in midair over the girl, taking in her pale features and odd auburn and white hair. Yes, she would do very well.

The dust thinned out into a vaporous glow before descending and enshrouding her body, disappearing beneath the skin like a wraith. The girl's breath hitched and her body jerked hard, eyes flying open in shock as she began to struggle against an invisible foe, her breath beginning to become erratic.

Then, almost as soon as it started, it was over. Her breathing smoothed once more into sleep, her body relaxed, and her eyes, now pools of pure black, closed in sleep. The possession was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue stepped stiffly off the plane, hyper-aware of the closeness of everyone around her. She was glad she'd chosen a simple, long sleeved hunter green shirt that buttoned at the wrists and her trademark gloves. It may not have kept her fear of accidently brushing against someone at bay; it did keep it to a manageable level.

She smiled at Kurt gratefully when he nudged her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile; she could do this. They both entered the general surge of humanity that waited for them at the gate. Rogue moved awkwardly at first, but suddenly, unconsciously, she began to move through the crowd with all the calm and smoothness of a dancer, or a thief. She flowed like water through a sieve, breaking into the outer edges of the stream with a startled jerk. How did she get here?

"Rogue," a familiar voice called and she turned, her eyes picking out the familiar faces of her teammates waiting for her.

A willowy, peppy brunette broke free from the group to throw her arms around Rogue enthusiastically. "Rogue, I like missed you," she squealed," It's like totally great to have you home."

"Hi Kitty," she said and returned the girl's embrace," Ah missed ya too."

"Did you miss me Stripes?" a gruff voice asked from somewhere over her shoulder.

She turned and flashed a smile at the slightly stocky man who leaned against a nearby pole. "Ya'll know Ah did Logan," she said and focused on her attention on her brother, who was still carrying most of their luggage.

"Rogue," he panted as he approached," How did you get zrough za crowd so fast? It's a madhouse in here."

"Just lucky Ah guess," she hedged and quickly changed the subject," So are we headin' back to the Institute or what?"

"You just miss the early morning Danger Room sessions," Logan teased as he took some of the luggage.

"Whatever," she said with an eye roll as Kitty pulled her towards the exit.

* * *

Rogue rolled over in her bed and sighed, it felt good to be home and back in her own bed. She could hear Kitty turn over in her bed and mutter something about Piotr as she drifted back to sleep. She smiled; at least her friend had found a guy who would treat her with some respect.

_Respect? Men didn't know how to give respect; they only knew how to take it from their victims. They needed to be destroyed in order to protect the innocent from their evil. _

She shuddered at the ferocity of the hate in this new voice, but she wasn't terribly shocked. The psyches of Sabertooth, Magneto, Juggernaut and so many others filled her head, angry and spiteful voices that constantly tried to drag her down to their emotional level. Shaking her head, she rolled over again and considered that. With her impressive temper that only seemed to get worse with time, she wasn't so sure that they weren't succeeding.

_She liked what she saw of this girl. And the power, the raw power, which ran through this girl's veins, was fueling her like nothing else ever had. She could make use of her, actual use, unlike the others. She would have to explore this in more detail before this chance slipped through her fingertips. _

Rogue groaned, and rubbed at her temples. Hearing herself referred to in third person wasn't unusual, after all she shared her head with plenty of others, but there was something about this voice that was different than the others. And whatever it was, it was setting her nerves on edge.

"Headache?" a rich voice asked suddenly.

She froze; ready to attack the intruder when she caught a familiar scent.

"Gambit, what are ya doin' in mah room?" she asked, turning to find a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark.

The moonlight illuminated his face enough for her to see the smirk playing across his lips. He moved slightly and sat on the side of her bed. Any comments died on her tongue as his unique scent washed over her again. It was a mixture of bourbon and cigarette smoke, Cajun spices and something else she could never quite put her finger on. All she knew is that it smelled like life and heaven and sin, and it was wonderful.

"Did ya miss me_ chere_?" he asked and smoothed the white streaks of hair away from her face.

She swatted his hand away and sat up, smoothly sliding away from him. He chuckled slightly and moved to lie down in the space she vacated.

"Oh no, Ah don't think so Swamp Rat. And just what are ya doin' here anyways?"

"I jus' came to see ya is all," he said, palms outstretched in a 'calm down' gesture," It's been a while since New Orleans."

"No kiddin'," she sighed and leaned back against her headboard," Seems like a different lifetime instead of a few months ago.

"A lot's changed since den," he agreed," I've matured a lil' bit, and so have ya. We ain't who we were back den."

She chuckled," Ya'll are startin' ta sound like Hank."

He laughed a rich and husky sound that made her shiver. It also woke Kitty up.

"Whozit?" the brunette muttered sleepily as she sat up," Rogue are you okay?"

Rogue turned to tell Remy to leave, but he was already gone, leaving a Queen of Hearts card on her comforter.

_For his lucky lady_, she thought before answering the brunette aloud," Ya, Ah'm fine. Go back to sleep."

The girl grumbled a bit before lying back down and falling back asleep. Rogue tucked the card under her pillow and with the his scent still tickling her senses, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_They had chosen well, in fact, it couldn't have been better. A host with the power she'd always longed for and a story so eerily similar to her own. Oh yes, this time she would finally get what she wanted, what she deserved. _

_ However, to accomplish her goal, she had to give this girl something she desired more than anything else. And she would need to change in a way that suited her purpose. Her ethereal lips formed a cruel and calculating smile. Whether she liked it or not, this Rogue would be tamed. She was sure of it. _


End file.
